the true apprentice
by bloodyemperor
Summary: this is a test model tell me what's good and how to improve  what if slade had another apprentice before robin and terra enter the true apprentice naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or teen titans if I did don't you think I would make the shows so much fucking better.

Summary In this fanficiton the episode forces of Nature was before the final exam okay understand good.

_Thoughts who are you?_

_**Demon talking **_

**Summoning and jutsu**

**With that let's rock this joint!**

**Chapter 1 meeting**

It was dark in the Forest of Death which was where the second stage of the chunin exams which were being held this year at the village hidden in the leaves also known as Konoha.

Naruto was alone he was forced to split away from Sasuke and Sakura because he had to go to the bathroom. He was taking a leak when a fucking big ass snake came out of nowhere and ate him. Naruto's thoughts at this moment were _is this how I'm going to die?_ His eyes then hardened and he shouted in his mind._ No fuck that I have to become hokage!_

Slade

Slade was walking in the Forest of Death and he was pissed off his latest plan to conquer jump city failed. He had tricked the thunder brothers to create a giant fire demon and it was going to burn jump city to the ground but then those stupid thunder brothers went soft and helped the Teen titans destroy the fire demon and ruin his plans.

He was at the elemental countries inside of the Forest of Death because he heard that the people of this continent could do things that other people could only dream of. He had found out that there was a special event going on in the forest he had asked some villagers what the event was and they said that it was the chunin exams and that in the event something called genin were to go through three tests and if the leader of the village which he found out was called the hokage. Said they had proven their valor they would get a higher ranking. (Which is a fucked up way to get a promotion). He also heard them whisper that they hoped the demon boy would be killed in the forest of death. Now that got him interested if there was a demon he could control it and rule the world. (Well this is Slade after all).

So here he was walking in the forest to see if he could see what the test were like and if he could find this so called demon. Right after he got in the forest he was attacked by three giant tigers he quickly kicked the first tiger in the face he then turned to the second tiger grabbed it by it's neck and snapped it's neck killing it instantly he quickly grabbed his staff out of who knows where he quickly ran to the third tiger and stabbed it in the heart with his staff. The first tiger ran for it

When he saw that the tigers were either dead or gone he put his staff away and he then continued on his was as if none of this happened.

He had just got to the center of the forest when he saw something that made him think he was seeing things. In front of him was a snake but not any snake this snake was at least 10 fucking feet long and two stories high. He was wondering if he could enslave the snake and control it if he could he would be able to destroy the Titans once and for all.

But he stopped thinking this when the snakes middle was starting to grow. Wanting to see what happens he jumped onto a tree to watch what was happening.

Naruto

Naruto's eyes open and he said out loud try this on for size you fucker! He then did some hand seals and then yelled **shadow clone jutsu! **And hundreds of Naruto's were now inside and continued to appear.

Slade

The snake was getting huge now and suddenly it exploded sending purple blood and snake guts everywhere. Then out of where the snake exploded were about 5 of the same people all looked alike each had on a kill me orange jumpsuit, each had blond hair that looked like it was kissed by the sun. Also each of them had three whisker marks on their faces and a headband with a symbol of a leaf on it.

His only thoughts were _what is this kid? Is he the demon those villagers were talking about?_

His eye grew huge when four of them puffed into smoke and only one was left. He then noticed that the kid was looking at him Slade then thought _this kid is interesting but he looks like he hasn't worked hard in his life_ (yeah fucking right).

He then noticed the kid's eyes and actually felt power in those eyes in them was determination and a strong will to live. He then noticed when he looked deep into them there was a unending sadness and hatred. He didn't understand those other things but that determination had reminded him of himself. Slade then jumped out of the tree and landed safely on the ground.

Naruto

Naruto just got out of the snake when he noticed that a man was standing on a branch and in his opinion looked weird the guy was wearing a black suit which had strange armor on it he had on a belt that looked like it could store countless things inside of it. Naruto then notice the guy was wearing a mask one side was completely black while the other side was completely bronze color with only one eye hole.

Naruto then shouted "Hey are you the one that summoned that fucking snake?"

The man jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground silent the entire time. The man answered in a deep but commanding voice

"No but tell me boy how did you make copies of yourself?"

Now Naruto was on edge opposite of what most people believed Naruto was not stupid (but he still trust people more than most) In fact if it wasn't for Shikamaru and Sakura then Naruto would be the smartest person in the village.

He then said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki what is your name? And what village are you from?" The man answered "My name is Slade and I am from a place far from the elemental countries."

Slade

He said this truthfully because there was no point in lying and he could easily kill Naruto if he wanted to

Slade suddenly asked "Tell me are you the demon that I heard about?"

After saying that he noticed the kid unknowingly went into a defensive stance. This told him that someone had trained Naruto just not very well.

Slade then turned to Naruto and asked "Tell me Naruto who trained you?" What Naruto said next shocked him.

Naruto said "I didn't have anyone to train me I was forced to train myself."

Now Slade for once was impressed for a kid that looked no older than 11 trained himself and was able to get that good of a stance it was not that good of a stance but it was a stance of a future fighter it meant that Naruto was very talented.

Slade then asked "Naruto will you tell me why everyone in the village calls you a demon?"

Naruto thought about it and he always wanted to tell someone but he couldn't because he feared if he told his friends they would hate him to he then said "To tell you that I need to tell you a story but you mustn't tell anyone."

Slade said "I have nowhere to go anytime soon and I won't tell anyone."

Naruto said "Alright it all started thirteen years ago the Kyubi Kitsune which was one of nine demons and was the strongest demon attacked the village well the leader at that time went and fought the Kyubi but it was to strong so he had to seal it into a person but if it was a grown person they would have died so he was forced to seal it into a baby he used the shinigami jutsu and at the offer of his soul the shinigami would seal the kyubi into the baby the yondaime was able to do this and the fox was sealed.

When the story was over Slade if you could see his face you would see both excitement and for once in his life felt sadness excitement because this demon Kyubi sounded powerful especially if the last leader of the village couldn't kill it then that meant that it was still around. He was sad because he had a clue who that baby was. He decided to voice his thoughts.

Slade suddenly said "You were that baby weren't you?"

Naruto

Naruto was impressed most people were too stupid to figure that out or most would have run away from him after he told his story.

Naruto said "yes I was." He then asked "Tell me Slade what are you doing here?"

Slade was thinking right then _should I tell him? It probably won't change any of my plans and I could kill him if he tried to tell anyone._

Slade then said "I am here to see the people here who are said to be able to do things that no other person in the world can do and see If they can help me control the world. After he said that Naruto got a confused look on his face

Slade after seeing this look said "Your able to use chakra yes?" Naruto nodded Slade then said "Well most people in the world can't only people from the elemental nations know how to use chakra."

When Naruto heard that most people couldn't use chakra he was curious he thought everyone knew how to use chakra.

Naruto asked "Why are you telling me this? I could just go tell the hokage your plans and you would be arrested."

Slade said simple 1) I was hoping I could train you and you would teach me how to use chakra. 2) If you tried to tell the hokage I would be able to kill you before you even got out of this forest.

At that Naruto got slightly scared this guy said he could kill him and said it as if it was a normal everyday thing. Naruto then remembered that he said he would train him Naruto would never admit it but he knew that he would lose if he fought Sasuke any time soon and it infuriated him. He trained harder than anyone even rock lee but still there were people here who could beat him easily.

With that thought in mind Naruto said "Alright I have to take my team and go to the tower that's out the back part of the forest. Will you be able to meet me there?"

Slade said "Yes I will see you there by tomorrow at 3 pm. Until then Naruto with that Slade went into the shadows of the forest and disappeared completely."

Naruto then got back to his team who were fighting orochimaru.

(Everything until Naruto's team got to the tower is the same.)

After iruka(if you have seen Naruto then you should know what the hell he looks like) left Naruto left Sasuke and Sakura to do whatever they wanted to do he left to his room to rest but when he entered his room at the table that was in the room was Slade sitting drinking coffee.

Naruto and the author still didn't know how the hell he drank the stuff without taking his mask off. (This is The Author's Editor and Slade has an opening where his mouth is.)

Slade

Slade looked at Naruto and said "So you finally made it."

Naruto said "Yeah it took a while because we had to fight orochimaru and a group of sound genin."

Slade looked slightly impressed he had heard of the sannin before the man was a coward he would only strike when his opponents were weak. But besides that he was still very strong so for Naruto to fight the sannin and live was a miracle in itself.

Slade said "Naruto?"

"Yes." Replied Naruto

Slade said "For the next five days I will be training you nonstop. So be prepared for hell also here." He hands Naruto some leg, arm, and hand weights

Naruto asks "What are these for?"

Slade said "They are for your training if you put chakra into them the weights increase right now they weigh nothing. You are not to take the weights off at all for the next five days understood!" Naruto sensing that this wasn't a request but a command quickly nodded his head.

"Good now let's begin your training." Naruto's suddenly felt a chill go down his spine when Slade said training the next few days would be hell for him.

(Time skip to Naruto's match)

Naruto saw the board and actually let loose a small laugh this match was going to be fun but he had been training hard Slade was a slave driver to the extreme when Naruto wasn't doing exercises with the weights on he was learning strategy from Slade or he was sword fighting with Slade. Slade said if he was going to train Naruto he would have to have Naruto get a weapon so Naruto bought a black katana with a blood red sheath. He used it and soon learned the basics of Slade's way of fighting he also learned the basics of the sword. He was now stronger than any genin he might even be able to take on a jounin. Though Naruto did make sure no one saw or noticed him getting stronger he didn't need the others seeing his true power.

So kiba thought he had an easy victory and decided to voice it Kiba said "Alright Akamaru we got an easy victory we would never lose to the dead last. With that he jumped down onto the floor and said "Come on loser I got a match to win." (What a jackass).

Naruto walked down the stairs onto the floor when he was opposite of Kiba he just looked at him bored.

Kiba seeing this started to get angry he was going to humiliate Naruto completely in this match

The proctor then said ready they both nodded he then said begin

Kiba changed and gave Akamaru a pill and he changed into another Kiba the two began to spin and they yelled** fang over fang **in which two small tornadoes were made and headed towards Naruto who to the shock of everyone was just standing there not even moving.

When the jutsu was about to hit Naruto he just brought his leg up and slammed it down it effectively destroyed the jutsu and knocked Akamaru and Kiba out who when they hit the floor they made a small crater.

With that Naruto just left a clone and left to find his sensei.

When he found him he was at the hokage monument looking at the village he bowed down and said I found you sensei I won what are we going to do now.

Slade turned to him and said "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go back to my home I have learned much of how to use chakra and have learned all I will need to learn."

Naruto was shocked in the time he had stayed with Slade who had showed him more love (not yaoi you sick bastards) then anyone ever has that and he had still much to learn from him.

So with that in his thoughts Naruto asked "Sensei can I come with you?"

Slade had expected this and knew that Naruto could become his heir when he died. But he needed to make sure so he asked Naruto "Are you sure? What about your dream?"

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Yes I am sure and I now know with what you told me was true this village will never accept me they will always hate me and they will never let me be hokage." Slade simply nodded at that answer.

Slade then said "Very well we leave immediately we have to I have employed three new villains we have back at jump city we have to get there in a week during that time I will double your weights and training. By the time we get to jump city you will be able to last an hour against me understood!"

Naruto was paled but said "Yes sir."

(Time skip) to the beginning of the episode titled Final Exam

In front of Slade now stood three would be villains one was a pint-sized boy genius named Gizmo who was covered head to toe with gadgets the next was a giant of a man named Mammoth who was wearing a black suit on and had gold arm braces the next was a girl named Jinx who was the apparent leader of the three she had pink hair which were shaped like horns she had high A cup breast to medium B cup breasts she was wearing a purple suit with a tiny torn light purple cape on it she had cat like eyes which were Ironically pink.

Said villains were looking at their soon to be(hopefully) new boss but they suddenly noticed he wasn't fully watching them Slade seemed to be looking and waiting for something to happen then out of nowhere a kunai came flying and would have hit his leg but Slade caught it at the last second. The said villains were surprised they all knew that if that kunai was flying at them they would have been hurt or would have been fatally wounded and probably would have died.

Slade then said "well done if it had been anyone else they would have been killed". Now then he then faced the trio and said you three will have a final test to see if you can work for me. At that the trio looked serious.

Jinx then said "What is our test?"

Slade just said "a simple task really all you have to do is destroy the Teen Titans". Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth's eyes widened in shock when they got over it they said in unison "It will be done" with that their hologram disappeared" Slade then turned and said "Naruto come here."

Naruto appeared out of the shadows and bowed to Slade he had changed gone was the orange monstrosity and he know had a suit where half was orange and the other half was black on the black side was a metal S standing for slade he also now had metal boots like slades (picture robins apprentice clothes)

He then said "What is it you want me to do?"

Slade turned to him and said "I want you to watch those three and only help them when they look like they are about to be beaten is that understood?"

Naruto said "Yes sensei with that Naruto disappeared." And slade said to himself "this is also your final test my young heir show the world your power".

So what did you think I think it went well-ish?

If you don't like it don't you fucking dare flame me

p.s. the harem will be posted in the next chapter

However I would like suggestions on how to make it better

Until next chapter good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own teen titans or Naruto if I did it would be kick ass not the boring shit that it used to be on cartoon network.

"talking" "who are you"

_Thoughts who are you"_

**Yelling who are you?**

(author comments)

Change in scene and communicator.

Harem will be shown at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 2 the final test**

Jump City

Robin point of view

I was having a relaxing day me and the rest of the team we had just finished eating pizza. Surprisingly no villains had attacked today and nothing weird had happened yet well except that me and the team discovered that Starfire liked to drink mustard.

My only thought right then was "_today is going to be a great day nothing could possibly go wrong?" _(Never ever say or think that).

As if karma was just waiting for him to think that a bus suddenly coming down from uptown and it was picking up speed but that's not what scared me and the team no what did that was that the bus was heading towards a Baby Carriage that was for some reason in the middle of the frickin street. (are they stupid or something).

No one saw the person on the roof tops watching the plot unfold.

Normal point of view

This person was wearing a suit that had one side dark orange and the other side black with a s shaped on the dark orange side it also had metal armor around the arms and legs and a black utility belt ( look at robins apprentice outfit) it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

I was here to watch the show and if necessary help Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo if they were losing.

I saw their plan and it was quite ingenious if you didn't see Jinx shot bad luck at the bus.

Cyborg ran in front of the bus and was using all of his strength to try and stop the bus while Starfire and Beastboy grabbed the back of the bus slowing it down slightly

Robin saw that they wouldn't be able to stop the bus before it would hit the baby carriage so seeing this he ran and quickly moved the carriage out of the buses path.

Raven 1 minute earlier

She was not having a good day first Beastboy wouldn't shut up then she noticed that a bus was heading for a baby she saw that even with her friends help the bus wasn't going to stop so she concentrated on the stick shift then said **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**

Black magic (I am calling that the black stuff she fires is called) wrapped around the stick shift and moved it from drive to park making the bus stop instantly.

Starfire and Beastboy saw that the bus stopped and she glide to Cyborg and smiled.

Beastboy changed back into his human form and smiled and gave a thumbs up to raven.

Starfire went to check on robin and the baby.

Naruto was watching and saw that Jinx mammoth and gizmo were about to attack he only said one thing "now show me, prove to me and sensei you are worthy of being his Minions he said this in a voice that expected results.

Alley

Jinx was watching with baited breath she would finally prove that she was a true villain not some little piss ant grunt but a full villain.

Her only thought was _'I will finally get out of the academy, __**i will not fail" **_

Her last thoughts were filled will so much determination that one could not help but feel it around her

You see in the academy it was in one word for her hell in the academy she was taught everything that a villain would need to know to survive and become a force to be reckoned with.

She knew what would happen to her and her teammates if they failed this they would be disciplined that made a shiver go down her spine if there was one thing that the academy could do was discipline you.

So she would make sure with all her strength that she would beat the teen titans with that she readied herself for the trap.

Normal point of view-street

Robin and Starfire were checking the baby as soon as robin lifted the blanket it didn't show a baby it showed a smiling cat thing(I don't know what the hell that was)

Suddenly it's eyes lit up and it asked " are you guy always this stupid?" it's eyes then shot a laser right at Robin and Starfire hitting both of them throwing them both into a pile of trash where robin got a banana peel stuck on his head. (not sure if this is how it went or not but I haven't seen the show in years).

Then the fight started

Jinx hit Raven with a bad luck blast while mammoth Smashed Cyborg with the bus.

(sorry but it's fucking 2 in the morning so the fight went just like the show)

Naruto roof tops after fight

I was impressed there fighting skills could be a bit better but there team work was almost perfect which was actually harder than most people would think. I now understood why Slade-sensei wanted these three to work for him if he trained them they would become one of the strongest villain teams there ever was.

I was also impressed with the teen titans there teamwork and skills were almost at their peak the titans were able to combine their strengths and their weaknesses.

But I noticed that the only reason the teen titans lost was because of two reasons 1. Was because robin was taken care of first and without a leader they were pretty much screwed. The 2 reason was because of the villains surprise attack.

I thought only one thing right then and there _I can't wait to see the rematch! _After he thought this he got a maniacal grin on his face and he started to laugh unfortunately jinx, mammoth, and gizmo heard him and looked towards him

Jinx point of view

I was just celebrating with my teammates that we just beat the teen titans our first real crime and we were about to go to the titans tower to take it over when me and the other two idiots(it's jinx what do you expect) heard a insane laugh it scared all of us it sound like a person who enjoyed to see others suffer however under that enjoyment was a pit of unending sadness and hatred.

Just then I felt something I haven't ever felt before **fear **untold fear at whoever was laughing.

So imagine our surprise when we turned around and it was a guy that looked to be our age.

he was wearing a black suit with armor on it(once again robins apprentice outfit) we couldn't see his face it was hidden under a hood. He looked like he stood about 5 foot 8 but the most striking thing about him was his bright sapphire eyes they were so sharp and they looked like they could see right into your soul.

When I was about to run up to him and yell at him about what was so funny his image swirled for a second then just disappeared.

This scared the hell out of us we looked every way to see if we could find him but he was just gone.

I was going to look around the city to find this bastard that laughed at us when gizmo said hey we got to go take over the snot brains tower.

"_He is right and I probably won't be able to find that laughing guy he's probably long gone by now" _was what she thought

So I turned to my so called comrades looked them in the eye and said "alright lets go destroy the titans" she said this with a Cheshire like grin.

Both mammoth and gizmo knew that grin when she did that grin you instantly did what she said or your ass would be getting hit with a big amount of bad luck.

With that they went to the titan's tower to destroy the teen titans.

Unknown location Slade

I was watching the villains to be and thought only one thing _they have potential_

I turned around and said "Naruto what do you think of them"

Naruto emerged from the shadows and thought for a minute before answering " I think there team work is very good however while there team work and strength are good they don't cover their weaknesses if me or you trained them they could be a force to be reckoned with.

I nodded at his point he saw what their strengths and weaknesses were and knew that they had the potential to get even stronger.

I turned to Naruto and said "what if I said I would allow you to train them"

Naruto was in shock he said that if him and Slade trained them they would be strong but he didn't think Slade would actually let him train them.

Naruto bowed to Slade and said "I would be honored to train them".

I just acknowledged this with a nodding of the head

"Well I want you to watch them and if it looks like they are about to lose I want you to retrieve them is that understood" Naruto nodded and was about to go when I suddenly said "also Naruto if it looks like you're about to fight the titans retreat I don't know if you're ready to take them on yet".

Naruto looked at Slade and said "yes sensei"

With that Naruto stood up and just simple shimmered for a second then was gone no trace that he was ever there.

(Look the fights are the same as in the show on the episode final exam want to know what happened look for the episode)

Titans tower roof top Naruto

I saw that the villains were doing well that was until the teen titans with their leader robins help tricked each of the villains into using their strengths against them.

I was looking and saw that they had lost however I would be damned in hell before I allowed these three potential partners in crime to go to jail.

I shadow walked (I own this) behind the three (when they are in a group I'll be calling them the H.I.V.E three) I heard that Gizmo slipped up and said Slade's name and saw robin grab Gizmo.

Robin looked gizmo right in the eye and said "who is Slade"

Gizmo simply smirked at robin and said "wouldn't you like to know snot for brain (couldn't help it it's gizmo).

Robin was about to force Gizmo to tell him who Slade was when a kunai came sailing straight for his heart.

Robin's reflexes were the only thing that saved him from dying he dodged the kunai and watched as it hit one of the steel frames and stuck in it.

The H.I.V.E. three's eyes widened when they saw the kunai they had seen that kunai before when they were talking to Slade.

Everyone was shocked but they got over it Cyborg raised his cannon(I don't know what the hell it's called) and yelled "** who the hell threw that?**

They heard a voice behind the H.I.V.E. three say "I did"

Everyone turned and saw Naruto

Jinx turned she thought she recognized his voice from somewhere when she remembered where she decided to yell them out loud **I recognize you you're the idiot that was laughing at us in the park! Who the hell are you?**

I walked up to her making everyone tense I then grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles and said " my name is Naruto may I ask what your name is beautiful.

This made jinx go into shock and blush there were not that many guys who would do what Naruto just did most feared if they did they would be at the end of a blast of terrible luck.

Jinx got over her shock and said "my name is jinx" She said this with a smirk.

She then lost her smirk and said "now why are you here"

My face instantly lost the kind smile and said "I am here to take you back to sensei"

Her face then showed that Jinx was afraid to go back

_She probably thinks were going to send her and her teammates back to the academy _I thought.

I then turned to the titans and looked at each of them one was a half robotic teen another was a green changeling; another was a orange girl with red hair.

When I turned to the fourth member I noticed when I looked in her navy blue eyes she reminded me of what I used to be.

She wore a blue bathing suit type of thing (I don't know what the hell to call it) with a blue cloak she had darkish gray skin with high a cup to medium b cup breasts. But what interested me the most about her was that I felt demonic chakra coming from her.

I would have looked deeper to see if she was like him but a star bolt stopped me I turned and saw the orange girl's hands were glowing with energy.

I saw that robin got his staff out the green one had changed into a bear the robot guy was about to fire a sonic cannon at me and the demon girl had dark energy surrounding her hands.

I thought right then _I could fight them and see how strong I have gotten, _

I would have right then remembered that Slade said I might not be able to take them on.

With that I turned to the HIVE three and said " were leaving"

Robin said "you're not going anywhere"

I smirked "whatever see ya later birdy" I said this then started to laugh at seeing the other titans and the HIVE three trying not to laugh.

I grabbed the three and we swirled for a second then disappeared. Shocking the hell out of the teen titans.

End of the chapter

Thank you everyone who reviewed and helped me make this story better so to everyone that reviewed

THANK YOU

Now then the harem will be: Terra, Blackfire, Jinx, and finally Raven


End file.
